


Upgrade

by copper_wasp



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Doing Dirty Things With Mechanical Arms, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Semi-Public Sex, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-18
Updated: 2020-02-18
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:48:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22782031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/copper_wasp/pseuds/copper_wasp
Summary: Jesse upgrades his prosthetic and asks you to test out some new features.
Relationships: Jesse McCree/Reader
Comments: 13
Kudos: 162





	Upgrade

**Author's Note:**

> I just can’t help myself when it comes to Jesse 😍

The smile Jesse was wearing when he met you in the makeshift training room was dangerous. You knew that smile, and it more often than not ended with you on your back, face screwed up in pleasure. You had no idea why he was wearing it, considering he’d asked you to train with him. You thought you looked a mess, compression leggings and tank top hastily thrown on, your running shoes still muddy from being outside yesterday in the rain, hair messily pulled back off your face, more for function rather than style. 

Jesse on the other hand, looked... _unfairly_ good. It was rare to see him without his hat and obnoxiously large belt buckle, and he’d even gone so far as to pull his soft chestnut hair into a tiny little half-ponytail, a few errant strands still framing his face. He was wearing black sweatpants and a matching t-shirt, both garments just tight enough to accentuate his biceps and quads. His mechanical arm glinted in the overhead lights where it rested against his front, metal fingers clasped with his flesh and blood ones. His eyes were hungry, darkened as he locked onto yours, and a familiar heat blossomed between your thighs. 

“This isn’t like you to wanna train with me, Jess,” you said, dropping your bag in the corner of the room, before digging inside it for your water bottle. “Did you learn some new technique or something?”

Jesse chuckled darkly, and you nearly choked on your sip of water, quickly recapping the bottle and setting it down. “Somethin’ like that,” he replied vaguely and you raised an eyebrow at him. 

“Alright cowboy, lets see what you’ve got,” you challenged, stretching your arms up over your head. That was a bad plan, as Jesse quickly sprung towards you, pinning your arms against the wall. 

“Cheater,” you remarked, but any annoyance melted away when you felt his lips on yours, smooth and warm as melted chocolate. You breathed out a little moan when he fit his body to yours, Jesse’s scent and mass enveloping you completely. You realized that he wasn’t touching you with his metal hand; he’d never resisted before, even when it was new and he was still getting used to its intricacies. 

Jesse’s lips moved to your neck, licking and nipping down to your shoulder where he bit just hard enough to have your hips buck against him. 

“Mmm... _Jesse_ ,” you mumbled, already drunk off of him, and you went to grab for his other arm, but he kept it just out of your reach. “I thought you wanted to train,” you added, a little frustrated that he was keeping you at arm’s length, per se. 

“Actually, darlin’, I got some upgrades to this old junker arm of mine,” he explained, and you finally felt the smooth metal against the bare skin of your arm. Except, instead of the normal chill, it was _warm_. So, so warm, that anywhere Jesse wasn’t touching broke out in goosebumps. “Thought I’d test them out on ya.” 

He drug his arm down yours, ghosting it over your cheek before continuing down your chest, pausing to give each breast a gentle squeeze. The warmth from the metal felt so good, like a hot stone over your skin, even through the fabric of your shirt. “What do you think?” Jesse asked, his lips busying themselves at your neck again. 

“Warm,” you said with a goofy smile, hearing Jesse chuckle as he brought your lips together for another languid kiss. 

“Just you wait, sugar, I’ll show you what _else_ it can do,” Jesse purred, finally letting your arms go from where he’d pinned them. You let them drape elegantly over his shoulders, taking a moment to feel up his muscles before linking your hands.

He kissed you again, long and soft, just a tease of his tongue every so often brushing against yours. His human hand creeped around your waist, resting over your spine to support you. Your hands came around to cup his face, fingertips toying with the ends of his hair as you pushed a little more desperately against his mouth. 

The warmth of his metal arm trailed down your stomach, around your hip and onto your ass, squeezing your flesh before coming to rest gently against your mound. Jesse rubbed teasingly up and down on top of your leggings, and your toes started to curl in your sneakers. 

You let your head clunk back against the wall, Jesse’s name a whisper on your lips as he moved to kiss your neck again. He was sucking bruises, huge purpling hickeys that you’d have to wear for days, but you couldn’t find it in you to be mad at him when he pushed harder against your sex, one metal finger slipping between your lips. 

The warmth was driving you crazy, and you whined in displeasure when it faded, Jesse having pulled his hand away. You were about to chew him out, but gasped when you felt the mechanical digits dip beneath your leggings and underwear, the warmth much more intense once it touched your bare skin. 

Jesse’s name hitched in your throat, a needy moan sounding instead. The warm metal parted your lips, his middle finger brushing torturously slowly against your bud, and your hands gripped hard onto his shoulders. 

“Feels... oh, _god_... so good, Jesse,” you said, eyes closing as he stroked you. 

“You didn’t think that was it, did ya, darlin’?” he replied, his flesh and blood hand removing itself from your back to fiddle with the mech arm. 

“What do you mean- _ah!_ ” You clapped a hand over your mouth to try to stifle your cry, the other one clinging to the cowboy’s shoulder for dear life. Jesse’s mechanical hand was now not only warm, but also _vibrating_. Your eyes flew open, meeting his chocolate brown ones, full of arousal as he worked you over. 

“You... could’ve... ngh, _shit_... _warned_ me, Jess!” you managed to get out, Jesse’s fingers vibrating so delightfully over your swelling clit.

“Where’s the fun in that? I definitely prefer seein’ ya like this, pumpkin,” he replied, pushing his hand further down in between your legs. His palm pressed against your bud, and you felt a warm finger tease at your entrance. The fingers on his mechanical arm were thicker than his flesh ones, and the stretch you received when he pushed one of them into you was enough to have you moaning wantonly. The twin vibrations of the finger inside you and his palm on your clit was almost too much, especially when Jesse started thrusting in and out of your wet cunt. 

You were happy he’d kept your leggings on, otherwise the slick that was gushing out of you would’ve been on the floor. “Look at you, so wet for me,” Jesse said, mouth by your ear, “I take it you’re enjoyin’ the upgrades?”

You nodded, unable to form words as Jesse slowly inched a second finger inside you. Stuffed full with warm, buzzing metal, you let him hold you up, his human hand cradling your body against him. He’d turned up the speed of the vibrations, and you swore you could feel it in your fingertips, the unrelenting buzz quickly driving you to the edge. 

“Jess... Jesse,” you said, punctuated with shaky moans, “Gonna... _fuck_ , I’m gonna come.”

“Good girl,” he praised, crooking the fingers inside you, and you cried out, falling apart on his hand. “So good for me,” Jesse cooed, adjusting his position so his thumb pressed hard against your bud, tearing every last atom of pleasure out of you. 

You whispered his name, his fingers still working inside of you, the stars that had burst in front of your eyes starting to fade. Jesse pulled out his hand from between your legs, right before you slid down the wall, melting into a puddle on the floor. 

“You okay, sweet pea?” he asked, and you nodded, forcing your eyes to open. Jesse was inspecting his prosthetic, your slick lewdly shining on the metal under the fluorescent lights. 

“That thing’s... waterproof, right?” you joked, a tired laugh following. Jesse smirked, but didn’t reply, instead pressing his metal fingers to his mouth to suck your sweetness from them. 

Lips parting, you watched, entirely enraptured as his tongue licked every last drop of you off of his mechanical digits, Jesse flexing them when he was done, as if to let you know that they were still working just fine. 

“You taste so good,” he said, cupping his straining erection through his sweatpants. “I’d like another taste, if that’d be agreeable to ya.”

Smiling wickedly, you hauled yourself up, grabbing your discarded bag and Jesse’s hand. “Come on stud, we can use my bed,” you said, kissing Jesse hard and tasting yourself on his lips. “But, only if I get a taste of you, too.”

Jesse grabbed at your ass, rutting against your sex as he pulled you against him. 

“Don’t think that should be a problem, darlin’.”

**Author's Note:**

> Mostly I just wanted to write a shameless “Jesse’s arm is a vibrator” story 😅😂
> 
> Thank you for reading!
> 
> Find me on:  
> Tumblr: [copper-wasp](https://copper-wasp.tumblr.com/)  
> Twitter: [copper_wasp_](https://twitter.com/copper_wasp_)  
> Discord: copper_wasp#1545


End file.
